One-Shot: Babysitting
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: When Harry gets injured on an Auror mission and is confined to house and home, he has to adapt from being the hero to playing Mr. Mom! Hilarity ensues. Enjoy!


**One-Shot: Babysitting**

Harry Potter was stressed. Ever since he had been injured on the job during an Auror mission, he had been ordered by the Minister of Magic to take a leave of absence for recuperation. Harry didn't like being away from work, but he figured that the Department would be in good hands under his Deputy, Ron Weasley.

And that was the other thing. Ron's wife and Harry's sister-in-law, Hermione, had just gone off maternity leave after giving birth to her and Ron's first child, Rose. And Harry's wife Ginny had herself had their second son, Albus, around the same time in August. For poor Harry, his injury could not have been more ill timed. A few weeks before Christmas, and here he was, unable to work and being passed off as a convenient babysitter for his 3-month old son and niece, not to mention his 2 ½ year old son, James. Meanwhile, the rest of his family – even his own wife! – still got to pursue their careers each day.

One morning, he found himself in the kitchen, nursing his injured leg as he fixed himself a lunch. His sons were asleep for their naps. Not Rose, though. Hermione said her naptime pattern was not equivalent to Albus's, which annoyed Harry greatly. All he could do was keep an eye on his niece as she watched TV until her naptime at 3 PM. The television was at a decent volume so as to hear it from in the next room:

" ** _Come on, everybody! Let's play! Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination…._** "

Harry groaned. Not this show again! The Muggle program about a bloody purple singing dinosaur was starting to get on his nerves! But watching Rose bounce up and down along to the theme song in front of the screen was so adorable, he couldn't fault her – no matter how awful he thought the show to be.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Harry answered, trying to get the annoyance out of his voice.

"Ah, Potter! Perfect. I didn't know if you would be available." Minister of Magic Kingsely Shacklebolt explained.

"Well, Minister, after you placed me under virtual house arrest to recuperate, you would think I would be!" Harry groused. Kingsley appeared not to notice his tone.

"What are you up to?"

"Fixing lunch. James and Al are napping; I'm just watching my niece until I can put her down for one as well."

"Ah, yes! Hermione just came back from maternity leave, I believe?"

 _Don't remind me_ , Harry wanted to growl. Instead, he just responded, "Mmm-hmmm."

"Well, just try to act like you're not bored, and don't miss taking that medication. We should have you back on your feet by the end of the month. Ron is covering for you splendidly, in case you were wondering, but all your _compadres_ in the Auror Department miss you."

"Well, I sure appreciate it, Minister. Gotta go. I think Rose's TV show just ended."

Kingsley signed off. Indeed, _Barrabus_ or _Barnaby_ or whatever the hell that show was called had concluded, for Rose was now crawling into the kitchen, no doubt looking for her Uncle Harry. She reached up a hand and began to whimper; though she was a long way off from talking, Harry knew she clearly meant "Up." He scooped her into his arms, and was just about to try and get her to nod off for her nap an hour early when the phone rang again.

 _Damn it_ , Harry thought. He had not quite mastered the art of tending to babies and talking on the phone at the same time the way that Ginny had. But, recognizing the number as Hermione's office line, he figured he had better give it a shot. His sister-in-law hated it when he missed her calls. He picked up, trying to balance the phone in the crook of his neck.

"Hermione?" He tried to not sound too annoyed as he had allowed himself to get with Kingsley.

"Hey, just checking in. I got off a meeting five minutes ago. How's Rosie?"

"She's fine," Harry answered, stumbling around as he tried to talk while simultaneously entertaining Rose. "That show with the purple dino…thingy just ended. Bernie."

"Barney."

"Whatever. I'm trying to get some of that formula you gave me into her before her naptime. The boys are sleeping."

"OK, well, I was hoping for a selfie. Email me right now!" He heard her sigh longingly. "I have to see her." Hermione was clearly a mother who was still struggling being separated from her child.

 _Son of a Death Eater_ , Harry thought. He was trying to manipulate the phone, and Rose had now taken a sudden interest in his glasses. But, he didn't want to yell at Hermione over the phone, so he did his best to comply. "I'm gonna put you on speaker, all right?" He did so, and then manipulated his cell phone into the selfie camera position. Harry put on his best smile, even as Rose was shaking his glasses in her tiny fist, trying to get them loose. He snapped the photo, then struggled before finally manipulating the image into an email attachment and sending it off.

"I just sent it."

"OK. Thanks, I'm pulling it up…" A pause, and then hysterical laughter could be heard.

"What?" Harry almost snarled, his patience beginning to wear thin.

"Harry, you look like you're in pain!" Hermione giggled.

"Well, whatdya expect? I'm walking around on a weak leg, trying to talk to you and keep your daughter happy – and my glasses seem to be doing a better job on that last front! Honestly, I don't why they are so fascinating to all the kiddies in this family!"

"Oh, Harry…"

"They are! Remember you and Ron's wedding? You were dancing with Victoire - she was about three - and all she wanted to do was take them off my face!"

Just then, more laughter could be heard. "Uh, what is that?"

"Ron and your buddies think you look quite dashing," Hermione cracked.

"Oh, tell them to piss off, the lot of them!" Harry growled. "Aren't they supposed to be running drills?"

"They're heading out now," Hermione chuckled.

"Good." A wail suddenly made him snap his head up. _Oh bloody hell…_

"Al's waking up. I gotta go!"

"All right. Well, thanks for being so accommodating!"

 _You're lucky I am,_ Harry thought. "No problem, Hermione. Bye!" He turned to his niece and continued in his best baby-talk. "Rosie, say goodbye to Mommy!"

"Beega!" Rose squeaked.

Hermione laughed. "I'll take it. Goodbye, my Rosie-Posie! See you tonight. I miss you. Thanks again, Harry. Love you."

Harry grinned, despite his annoyance. At least someone appreciated his efforts. "Love you too. Bye." He hung up and fed Rose her formula, before dashing upstairs to tend to Albus. What a life!


End file.
